1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a float switch activation assembly and, more particularly, it relates to a float switch activation assembly which is capable of inflating a watercraft flotation device that inhibits a watercraft from sinking. The flotation device automatically inflates when a predetermined amount of water enters the hold of the watercraft and activates the float switch activation assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boating is both a popular pastime and a vital commercial activity in much of the world today. A boat is often a substantial investment for the owner. In the case of commercial boats, the boat is often the livelihood of the owner of the boat. As a general concept, boats sink when the hull of the boat takes on water and the boat loses its buoyancy. This can happen if the hull is breached due to a collision with some object or in heavy waves if the boat is swamped.
Flotation devices and the switches to activate the flotation devices have not been able to always maintain the boats in a floating position. Many times, these switches were required to be manually operated which would allow a boat to sink when the boat was vacant. Other switches were generally unreliable in that premature flotation of the flotation devices or failure to activate the flotation devices would occur thereby causing inconvenience, and possibly injury, to the boat owner.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a float switch activation assembly which is capable of inflating a watercraft flotation device that inhibits a watercraft from sinking after water has partially filled the hull of the boat and for any other switch or activation based on change in level of fluid or gas.
The present invention is a float switch assembly for activating a gas supply for inflating a flotation device mounted on a watercraft. The flotation device maintains the watercraft in a floating condition. The float switch assembly comprises a hollow float housing having a first end and a second end and at least one aperture formed in the first end of the float housing. A float body is movable within the float housing upon a predetermined amount of water entering the float housing through the aperture. A trigger mechanism contacts the float body with the trigger mechanism having an attachment end extending through a slot formed in the float housing. A pivot assembly pivotally is connected to the attachment end of the trigger mechanism. An activatable valve mechanism is connected to the gas supply with the valve mechanism releasably connected to the attachment end of the trigger mechanism and movable from a closed position to an open position wherein upon movement of the float body within the float housing, the trigger mechanism pivots about the pivot assembly thereby disconnecting the attachment end of the trigger mechanism from the valve mechanism and moving the valve mechanism into the open position such that gas flows from the gas supply to the flotation device.
The present invention additionally includes a switch system for automatically activating a gas supply. The switch system comprises a float housing and a float slidable within the float housing with the float slidable from a first position to a second position. An activation trigger extends through the float housing with the activation trigger having a first trigger end and a second trigger end, the first trigger end contacting the float. A valve activates the gas supply with the valve connected to the second trigger end wherein upon movement of the float from the first position to the second position. the second trigger end activating the valve to allow gas flow from the gas supply.
The invention further includes a method for activating a gas flow between a gas supply and a flotation device. The method comprises providing a hollow float housing, positioning a float body within the float housing, providing a valve mechanism between the gas supply and the flotation device, pivotally connecting a trigger mechanism between the float body and the valve mechanism, sliding the float body within the float housing upon the occurrence of a predetermined event, pivotally rotating the trigger mechanism, and activating the gas flow between the gas supply and the flotation device.
The present invention is further applicable to any situation where a valve or switch is to be activated by the increase in the level of fluid or gas. While the valve or switch is preferably mechanical, it can also be electrical and/or chemical.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forrning a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.